Korzyści ze śniadania
by Daiquiri
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Fortuna lubi płatać Harry'emu figle... Bo to przecież nie jego wina, że głupie włosy Malfoya są takie błyszczące i że "ukryte głębie" tegoż tak głęboko zagrzebano. HP/DM slash.


**Autor:** wonky

**Tytuł oryginału:** The Benefits of Breakfast; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena :*

**Ostrzeżenia:** Totalna głupota. Tekst, delikatnie mówiąc, nienormalny.

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Na długo zanim dowiedział się, że pierwszą lekcją w tym dniu miały być podwójne eliksiry, zanim przypomniał sobie, że nie napisał eseju z zaklęć, a także zanim Ron i Hermiona wdali się w największą i najbardziej absurdalną - jak do tej pory - sprzeczkę, Harry wiedział, że to będzie zły dzień.

- Przepraszam, co? - zapytała Hermiona.

Bardzo, bardzo zły dzień.

- Truskawkowy – powtórzył Harry. - Nie ma. Dżem. _Mój._

- Ee... Może powinieneś spróbować winogronowego? - zaproponował Ron.

Ron był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, więc Harry udał, że tego nie usłyszał.

Zły. Zły dzień.

- Truskawkowy – powiedział Harry. Zawsze jadł dżem truskawkowy. Zawsze. Zawsze. Zawsze truskawkowy. To było jego śniadanie: tost. I dżem truskawkowy.

Ron i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia. Harry pomyślał, że nie są zbyt dobrymi przyjaciółmi, skoro nie mogli nawet zapamiętać, że nienawidzi dżemu winogronowego, za to je truskawkowy każdego dnia od ostatnich siedmiu lat.

- Marmolada nie jest zła – powiedział Neville z nadzieją. Popchnął ją w kierunku Harry'ego.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, ale nie spróbował. Zaczął obserwować pozostałe stoły.

Do czego zmierzał ten świat, jeżeli nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie było słoików z dżemem truskawkowym?

- To tylko dżem. – Ron wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. - Po prostu zjedz jajka, dobra?

- To nie jest _tylko_ dżem – powiedział Harry lojalnie. - To sposób _życia._

Otaczający ich w promieniu pięciu stóp Gryfoni zaczęli się na niego gapić.

Hermiona nałożyła trochę marmolady na swój tost. _Zdrajczyni_, pomyślał Harry. _Za burtę z nią!_

- Odrobiłeś pracę domową, Harry? - zapytała. Harry milczał buntowniczo. – Zaczynamy podwójnymi eliksirami.

Zły dzień. Bardzo zły.

xxx

To prawdopodobnie najgorszy dzień, jaki kiedykolwiek przeżył. Harry mieszał smętnie oczy salamander i unikał zbyt głośnego oddychania ze strachu przed kolejnym szlabanem. Skąd niby miał wiedzieć, że łzy jednorożca kosztują więcej niż jego Błyskawica? To nie była wina _Harry'ego, _że Hermiona upuściła butelkę.

Tyle tylko, że mógł na nią wpaść. Troszeczkę. I przez niego wylała swój wywar na Malfoya.

Ale to nie była wina Harry'ego! Malfoy coś mówił - cóż, właściwie bardziej syczał, co było bolesne, bo Harry zawsze uważał wężomowę za świętą, a teraz została zbezczeszczona na zawsze – a Harry _musiał _wiedzieć co. Najprawdopodobniej spiskował lub robił coś równie podstępnego, tak jak to było z fałszywymi dementorami i „Weasley jest naszym królem", i...

Cóż, Harry _musiał _to usłyszeć. No i ostatecznie nie mógł, bo Hermiona postanowiła mu pomóc przy jego eliksirze i teraz miał szlaban. I Malfoy się z niego śmiał, i Harry nie usłyszał, o czym mówił.

Harry spojrzał gniewnie na Hermionę. Obnażyła zęby, a on się skulił. Nie był całkowicie pewien, jak Ron mógł… s_potykać_ _się _z nią. Hermiona była miła jako przyjaciółka; miała pomocną intuicję, gdy chodziło o uczucia i emocje, była dobra w odrabianiu prac domowych i tak dalej, ale była… Była Hermioną, tak jak Ginny była Ginny, a Ron był Ronem. I była też trochę przerażająca.

Uśmiechnął się do niej z nadzieją.

Warknęła na niego.

Ee...

Harry szybko odwrócił się do swojego kociołka i o wiele mniej strasznego problemu. Przynajmniej mógł teraz słuchać Malfoya, bo Snape przesadził go na koniec Sali - za tę głupią, ulizaną głowę, blisko pająków. To prawdopodobnie miało go przestraszyć, ale tak się nie stało, ponieważ miał kiedyś pająka – zwierzątko, które w tajemniczy sposób spaliło się pewnego dnia, kiedy Harry był zły na Dudleya.

Nagle to zdarzenie nabrało sensu. Harry poczuł się niezmiernie winny, dodając dokładnie osiem pajęczych nóżek do eliksiru i mieszając go. Pochylił się, mając nadzieję, że jego raczej marne umiejętności podsłuchiwania nie będą na tyle widoczne, żeby Malfoy odwrócił się i zadusił go na śmierć, bo Hermiona z pewnością mu nie pomoże.

- To jest najgorszy dzień _w moim życiu_ – wyjęczał Malfoy, a dzień Harry'ego stał od razu dziesięć razy lepszy, bo przynajmniej Malfoy cierpiał tak jak on. - Moje nowe szaty! _Nienawidzę_ Granger – urwał, a potem dodał nadąsany: – I naprawdę, naprawdę nienawidzę Pottera. Niezdarna ofiara.

_A ty masz ulizany łeb_, pomyślał Harry triumfalnie. Poczuł się trochę źle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że obraża osobę niezrównoważoną psychicznie. Cóż, nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że rodzice Malfoya byli nienormalni i wychowali go na sadystyczną, chodzącą czarną dziurę ślizgońskości.

- Nigdy bym się nie domyślił – odpowiedział Zabini, wystarczająco sucho, by Harry zaczął myśleć o alarmującym braku wody na Saharze.

- Nie – powiedział Malfoy zadumany. - Wszyscy inni wydają się go uwielbiać. Ja muszę być wyjątkowy.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Zabini. Harry miał nadzieję, że wepchnie Malfoya do eliksiru. - Wyjątkowy. Właśnie.

Harry był pewny, że gdzieś na końcu tego zdania wisiało: _„Właśnie to jest słowo, którego bym nie użył, ty świrze"_, krzyczące i znikające w morzu Malfoyowej nieświadomości.

Potem Malfoy wrzucił kawałek martwej gąsienicy za szaty Zabiniego, krzywiąc się do niego w dość rozbawiony sposób, więc najwyraźniej załapał sens tej wiadomości i teraz prawdopodobnie dyndał nią mściwie nad morzem. Czyli nie był tak głupi, jak Harry miał nadzieję, co niszczyło tak wiele marzeń, że wprost nie mógł ich zliczyć, w których Malfoy jest wysłany z powrotem do szkoły podstawowej, gdzie uczy się miłych, nieśmierciożerczych rzeczy, takich jak maniery i uprzejmość.

- Najgorsza część tego dnia – powiedział Malfoy, udając nieszczęśliwe westchnienie, podczas gdy Zabini wyławiał gąsienicę ze swoich szat, a Harry zastanawiał się, jak ktokolwiek mógł wytrzymać z Malfoyem – najgorsza część jest o wiele bardziej druzgocąca niż zrujnowane szaty.

Pewnie skończył mu się żel do włosów. Albo matka nie chciała mu dać jego własnej, osobistej wyspy. Albo kolejny spisek przeciwko Harry'emu się nie powiódł. W każdym razie Harry nie słyszał, bo Malfoy zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu, który i tak był całkowicie niepotrzebny, jako że blondyn był pupilkiem Snape'a. Harry przybliżył się o pół kroczku, by znów ich słyszeć.

- Och, powiedz, powiedz – namawiał Zabini. - Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tymi ogromnymi workami pod twoimi oczami, czy masz je, bo byłeś zbyt zajęty Smithem, żeby je nawet zauważyć?

_Zbyt zajęty Smithem?_ zastanawiał się Harry. Co to niby miało znaczyć? Sprawdził i stwierdził, że to nie miało znaczenia: Malfoy miał worki pod oczami! Ha!

- Nie bądź głupi – powiedział Malfoy wyniośle i tak irytująco, że Harry chciał walnąć go w tę bladą twarz. Albo zainicjować stały związek z jakimiś nausznikami. – Wcale nie są ogromne. Zazdrość jest bardzo nietwarzowa, Blaise.

Zamilkł.

- Poza tym mam pewne wymagania.

Co nie miało najmniejszego sensu dla kogokolwiek z choćby połową mózgu, chciał wytknąć Harry, bo niby jak można mieć wymagania z workami pod oczami? Czy Malfoy _rozmawiał_ ze swoją _twarzą? Chciałbym, żebyś była dziś troszeczkę mniejsza – tak, może być. Żadnych krost, jeżeli mogłabyś być tak miła. _Jednak Zabini uśmiechnął się, najwyraźniej rozumiejąc; co było smutne, bo Harry zawsze lubił Zabiniego - jeżeli można mówić o lubieniu Ślizgonów - i myślał, że - w porównaniu z gębą Malfoya - miał dobrą skórę. Nie, żeby porównywał skóry dwóch Ślizgonów płci męskiej.

Najgorszy. Dzień. W życiu.

Zabini westchnął z rozbawieniem i bardzo ostrożnie dodał sześć uncji korzenia suszonej figi. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że mieszał swój eliksir pół minuty za długo i szybko podążył w jego ślady.

- Jaka jest najgorsza część? - zapytał Zabini z rozbawieniem.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się promiennie. To było dość niepokojące widzieć jego twarz tak rozjaśnioną jak jego głupie włosy, gdy padało na nie światło słońca. Najwyraźniej Zabini też tak myślał, bo uśmiechnął się do Malfoya, oszołomiony. Harry prawie oczekiwał, że Malfoy wręczy mu kartkę z napisem: _Dobrze się spisałeś, sługo. Obdarzę cię Anglią, gdy będę rządzić światem._

_- _Najgorsza – powtórzył, patrząc na Zabiniego w sposób zarezerwowany zazwyczaj na pogrzeby – to okropna niesprawiedliwość, która padła na biednych, bezbronnych uczniów Hogwartu dziś rano.

Harry myślał. Czy ktoś wypuścił gumochłony na pierwszaków podczas jego porannego dżemowego dylematu? Czy Hagrid zranił kogoś, znowu niechcący podpalając swoje ubranie? Czy ktoś znalazł dżem truskawkowy i _nie powiedział o tym Harry'emu?_

_- _Me dzieciństwo zostało obrócone w ruinę – kontynuował ponuro Malfoy. - Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będę taki sam.

_Wychowaliśmy się na wojnie_, pomyślał Harry w tym samym czasie, co: _Kto używa słowa „me"?_ i _Świat byłby lepszym miejscem._

Malfoy zamilkł, zamyślony.

- Ciekawe, czy mogę ich pozwać?

- Och – powiedział Zabini. Zdawał się trochę rozczarowany i bardzo rozbawiony. Jakby Malfoy był zabawny. Ślizgoni są dziwni.

- Znowu nie dali dżemu truskawkowego na śniadanie, co?

Harry ześliznął się ze stołka, a jego eliksir eksplodował. Chłopak pomyślał, że jego umysł prawdopodobnie również.

xxx

- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona ze zniecierpliwieniem, gdy kierowali się do sali zaklęć. - Może ty i Malfoy macie ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż myślisz.

- Nieprawda! - zaprotestował Harry przerażony.

- Obaj jesteście nastoletnimi chłopcami – powiedziała Hermiona zirytowana. Wyraźnie była jeszcze zła o to całe zdarzenie pod tytułem „Rozlany-Wszędzie-Eliksir-Z-Łez-Jednorożca". Harry myślał, że przewrócenie sobie własnego kociołka na głowę i upokorzenie powinno to trochę wynagrodzić. - Obaj lubicie quidditcha. Obaj jesteście bardzo... _namiętni_. I obaj najwyraźniej lubicie dżem truskawkowy. Już masz trzy rzeczy.

- Nie lubi. - Harry naburmuszył się. - Dżem truskawkowy jest _mój_. On nie może go mieć.

Hermiona wydała z siebie cichy, gardłowy dźwięk, przez który zabrzmiała jak wściekły Krzywołap.

Kiedyś Krzywołap z czystej złośliwości rozszarpał długi na sześć stóp esej Harry'ego z transmutacji. Harry skulił się w sobie.

Weszli razem do klasy. Hermiona pomaszerowała na swoje miejsce i rzuciła torbę obok Rona.

- Mam szlaban – Harry ponuro poinformował Rona, zanim Hermiona zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Przez dwa kolejne miesiące. W każdy piątek. A Malfoy nie lubi dżemu truskawkowego.

- Za co? - zapytał ochoczo Ron. - Otrułeś Malfoya?

Unikał najważniejszego problemu. Harry chciał go udusić.

- Nie, nie otruł go – powiedziała ostro Hermiona, patrząc na nich wilkiem. - Wyciągnijcie swoje eseje, wiecie, że Flitwick będzie o nie pytał na początku.

- Nic wspólnego – mamrotał Harry buntowniczo, a potem powiedział przerażony: - Mieliśmy esej z zaklęć?

xxx

- Masz pecha, stary – powiedział Ron, prawdziwy i najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego, tego wieczoru w pokoju wspólnym. - Szlaban z Flitwickiem i Snape'em?

- To jego wina – powiedziała wyniośle Hermiona, nieprawdziwa i była przyjaciółka Harry'ego. - Poważnie, Harry, jak mogłeś zapomnieć o eseju? Nie zapisałeś tego w kalendarzu, który ci dałam?

- Ee… Tak – skłamał Harry. - Oczywiście.

- To nie jego wina, że Snape jest dupkiem – powiedział Ron z roztargnieniem. - Prawda, Harry?

- I to nie wina Snape'a, że Harry nie słuchał – powiedziała chłodno Hermiona, zanim Harry mógł się zgodzić. - Może gdyby Harry poświęcał więcej czasu nauce, a mniej na przykład _Malfoyowi_, _quidditchowi_ czy _dżemowi_ – Harry sapnął z oburzeniem – nie dostawałby cały czas szlabanów! - Jednak patrzyła wilkiem na Rona zamiast na Harry'ego. Obróciła się na pięcie i odmaszerowała, nie patrząc za siebie.

- Cholera – powiedział zaskoczony Ron i posłał Harry'emu gniewne spojrzenie. - Dlaczego wścieka się_ na mnie?_

xxx

Hermiona rozumiała wiele rzeczy, myślał Harry zdenerwowany, ale nie rozumiała _tego._

Znowu nie było dżemu truskawkowego.

_To jest nie w porządku_, myślał Harry żałośnie. To musi się skoczyć! Niewinne dzieci były pozbawione dżemu!

- Stary – powiedział Ron, wyglądając na skrępowanego. Siedział dwa miejsca od Hermiony, która go ignorowała. - Może...

- Nie – przerwał Harry ostro. - Chcę mojego dżemu.

Ron popatrzył na niego nieufnie. Harry się nachmurzył.

xxx

Pod koniec tygodnia, nie mógł już tego znieść.

- Znowu nie ma dżemu – zaryzykował Ron, gdy Harry wpatrywał się sztywno w stół. Zdawał się nieco wytrącony z równowagi.

- Wiem – powiedział Harry twardo i pomaszerował do stołu Puchonów. Usiadł obok Hanny Abbot.

- Przepraszam – powiedział bardziej po to, żeby zwrócić jej uwagę, niż z uprzejmości – czy macie tu dżem truskawkowy?

- Ja... Co? - Zamrugała. - Harry?

- Dżem truskawkowy – ponaglał Harry.

- Och... Nie, od kilku dni go nie było, myślę, że nie...

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział Harry krótko i skierował się prosto do stołu Krukonów. Serce mu pękło, gdy Terry Boot również zaprzeczył.

- Sprawdź stół Ślizgonów – zasugerował Boot. - Wiem, że Malfoy lubi dżem truskawkowy, pewnie zabrał cały dla...

- Nie, nie lubi – przerwał Harry chłodno. Boot wyglądał na urażonego, ale Harry zignorował go i wrócił do Rona.

- Nie zapytałeś Ślizgonów – powiedziała znacząco Hermiona.

- Wszyscy Ślizgoni nienawidzą dżemu.

- Nie bądź śmieszny – warknęła i posmarowała swojego tosta-zdrajcę marmoladą-zdrajczynią. - Nie możesz ustalać, co lubią inne domy, a czego nie.

Po prostu nie rozumiała, pomyślał Harry smutno. Marmolada już wtargnęła do jej mózgu. Jeśli Malfoy lubił dżem truskawkowy, to znaczyło, że nie był taki zły. Nikt, kto lubił dżem truskawkowy, nie mógł być zły. A jeśli nie był taki zły, to jaki?

xxx

Harry rozmyślał o tym podczas transmutacji i zmienił swój palec w banana, zamiast w przycisk do papieru. Myślał o tym podczas historii magii, gdy mógł spać. Myślał podczas gry w quidditcha i dostał tłuczkiem. Myślał na szlabanie i dostał kolejny tydzień.

Jeśli Malfoy nie był taki zły, to jaki był?

Irytujący, to pewne. Ale był Ślizgonem, może to przychodziło naturalnie.

Próżny. Ale jego włosy rzeczywiście były dość błyszczące, więc może to też było naturalne.

Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, co było bardzo dziwne, bo Malfoy był jego rywalem, więc czy nie powinni wiedzieć takich rzeczy? Zazwyczaj nie wiedział – nie potrafił nazwać wszystkich ludzi na swoim roku, nawet jeśli spróbował, ale to był _Malfoy. _Harry powinien go poznać do tej pory, ale nie mógł nawet powiedzieć, jaki był jego ulubiony kolor. Nie, żeby go to obchodziło, ale i tak powinien wiedzieć.

Jeśli nie wiedział tego, czego jeszcze nie wiedział o Malfoyu? Mógł coś knuć, a Harry nawet by tego nie podejrzewał, bo nie znał Malfoya.

To nie było dobre.

A może, pomyślał Harry z nadzieją, dżem truskawkowy tak naprawdę nie mówił mu, że powinien dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Malfoyu. Może mówił coś typu: „Proszę, rozkwaś Malfoyowi nos", a Malfoy naprawdę był tylko dupkiem i Harry mógł wrócić do nienawidzenia go w spokoju, bez zamartwiania się o jego ulubiony kolor.

Ale dżem nigdy wcześniej nie kłamał. A jeśli Malfoy go lubił, to Harry był winien siedmiu latom truskawkowych pyszności, by przynajmniej z nim porozmawiać. Może o dżemie. A jeśli przy okazji uda mu się rozwiązać Tajemnicę Dżemu Przy Stole Ślizgonów, cóż, to też będzie dobre.

xxx

- A więc – powiedział Ron, brzmiąc, jakby był przerażony – chcesz być... być... jego_ przyjacielem?_

- Nie – odpowiedział Harry, w tym samym czasie starając się uniknąć tłuczka, ponieważ Malfoy nie mógł być powodem kolejnego siniaka. - Chcę tylko porozmawiać. O dżemie. Dżemowe rozmowy. Rozmowy o dżemie.

Ron wpatrywał się w niego. To przypominało Harry'emu spojrzenie, jakie czasem rzucał Hermionie, gdy zaczynała gadać po „dziewczyńsku".

- Dżemowe rozmowy – powtórzył słabo.

- Tak – potwierdził zadowolony Harry.

Ron wziął głęboki oddech.

I kolejny.

I kolejny.

- Harry – powiedział w końcu – wiesz, że zawsze będę cię wspierać. – Przełknął. – Nawet jeśli chcesz poderwać Malfoya na dżem.

- _Ron! _- wykrzyknął Harry z oburzeniem, a potem dodał zduszonym szeptem:

- Myślisz, że powinienem?

Ron wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk i spadł z miotły. To było dość zabawne, pomyślał Harry, bo tłuczki były po drugiej stronie boiska.

xxx

- Nie poszedłeś do stołu Ślizgonów – powiedziała Hermiona zza „Proroka Codziennego", tak jak mówiła każdego dnia, gdy Harry wracał ze swojego Polowania na Dżem.

- Wiem – powiedział Harry stanowczo. - Nie martw się.

Wstał. Hermiona trzasnęła gazetą o stół.

- Dokąd idziesz?

- Znaleźć mój dżem – odpowiedział Harry i skierował się prosto do stołu Ślizgonów.

Dżem truskawkowy, przypominał sobie Harry i wcisnął się na mały skrawek wolnego miejsca między Crabbe'em i Malfoyem. Bardzo mały. Czyżby Crabbe ostatnio przytył?

- Cześć – powiedział Harry. Wśród Ślizgonów z siódmego roku zapadła grobowa cisza, co było dość upiorne.

- Potter – powiedział Malfoy. Najpierw wyglądał na zaskoczonego, potem zirytowanego, a na końcu przybrał zimną, wyniosłą maskę, przez którą cała jego twarz zrobiła się ściągnięta. Harry rozważał powiedzenie mu tego. - Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

To zabrzmiało jak: _Zabiję cię._

_- _Cóż – zaczął Harry, starając się nie zauważyć, że Crabbe dźgnął go w żebra dość dużym łokciem – tak właściwie zastanawiam się, czy nie macie tu dżemu truskawkowego? - Harry podejrzewał, że nie mieli, nie po mowie Malfoya pod tytułem „Pozwę Hogwart", ale i tak rzucił na stół spojrzenie pełne nadziei.

Żadnego słoika w zasięgu wzroku.

- W szkole brakuje dżemu truskawkowego – oświadczył Harry uroczyście.

- Myślę – powiedział Malfoy, który znowu wyglądał na zaskoczonego – że teraz rozumiem, dlaczego matka zawsze mówiła, żebym trzymał się z dala od narkotyków. - Zmrużył oczy. - Kpisz ze mnie, Potter?

Dżem truskawkowy kłamał. Nie było nic, czego warto było się dowiedzieć o Malfoyu, a Harry chciał rozkwasić jego twarz na najbliższej ścianie.

Jeśli jednak to by zawiodło, nie odmówiłby też zjedzeniu dżemu truskawkowego.

- Nie – odpowiedział, czując się trochę zdradzony.

On i Malfoy mrugali, patrząc na siebie.

- Przy twoim stole też nie ma? - zapytał Malfoy.

Harry zawahał się, ale odpowiedział.

- Nie. Ani przy innych.

Reszta Ślizgonów oniemiała. Zabini mrugał szybko. Pansy trzymała łyżkę w połowie drogi do ust.

To był wyraźny znak od truskawkowych bogów: albo Malfoy nagle chciał rozmawiać z Harrym, albo naprawdę lubił dżem. Harry nie był pewny, co było gorsze. Ale (miał nadzieję) może po prostu uwielbiał szokować swoich kolegów.

- Hmm – powiedział Malfoy, zamyślony. Jego oczy migotały dziwnie. Wyraz jego twarzy przerażająco przypominał ten, który miał, zanim wpakowywał Harry'ego w szlaban. Harry poczuł nagłą chęć ucieczki.

- Ee… – powiedział. Pomyślał, że najlepiej będzie uprzejmie się oddalić. - To wszystko.

Pauza.

- Hmm – powtórzył Malfoy.

Harry zwiał.

xxx

Robił to codziennie, przez następne kilka dni, w nadziei na znalezienie dżemu truskawkowego i odkrycie, że Malfoy miał tajemnicze, ukryte głębie.

_Musiał_ być przyzwoity. Musiał!

- Jestem pewna, że jest, gdzieś głęboko – powiedziała Hermiona, która całkiem szybko doszła do siebie po zobaczeniu Harry'ego, siedzącego ze Ślizgonami. Ron wciąż był strapiony. Spojrzała na chwilę znad książki. - Bardzo, bardzo głęboko.

- Ukryte głębie – zgodził się Harry. - _Musi_.

Hermiona westchnęła i rzuciła mu zmartwione spojrzenie.

- Nie możesz oceniać kogoś po tym, jaki rodzaj dżemu lubi, Harry.

- Dżem nigdy nie kłamie – odparł Harry spokojnie.

xxx

Następnego dnia Malfoy zażądał, by Harry partnerował mu na obronie przed czarną magią. Lupin wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Harry z pewnością był.

- Ależ profesorze – powiedział niewinnie Malfoy – chyba nie przeszkadza panu nasze promowanie jedności domów?

Malfoy zawsze był chytrym draniem.

_Dla dżemu!_ pomyślał Harry odważnie.

- W porządku, profesorze. Nie przeszkadza mi to.

I po to, by znaleźć ukryte dobro w Malfoyu.

Teraz reszta klasy również była zszokowana. Harry podszedł do stołu Malfoya, zanim wściekłe spojrzenie Zabiniego mogło zamienić go w kupkę popiołu.

- Dobrze – powiedział Lupin niepewnie. – Jeśli chcecie mieć partnera do robienia notatek... W porządku. Tak. Cóż, wracając do wampirów...

- Rozmawiałem z profesorem Snape'em – wysyczał Malfoy, gdy tylko Harry usiadł. Rzucił mu spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło:_ Kłaniaj się przed moimi cudownymi umiejętnościami!_

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Jasne. - Otworzył książkę i wyjął nowe pióro.

Malfoy wydał z siebie zniecierpliwiony dźwięk.

- O dżemie, ćwoku!

Nagle zyskał całą całkowitą i niepodzielną uwagę Harry'ego, mimo że Lupin rozpoczął już lekcję. Malfoy miał samonotujące pióro ustawione na Fakty, co było wbrew szkolnym zasadom, ale Harry miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, jak na przykład:

- Dżem?

- Tak – powiedział Malfoy zniecierpliwiony. Jego usta zadrżały z irytacji. Były bardzo różowe w porównaniu do reszty jego twarzy. - Mam kilka _informacji_.

Harry nie wiedział, jak Malfoy zmienił „informacje" w uosobienie seksu, ale powiedział to tak przeciągle, jak imię kochanka. Harry zastanowił się, czy Malfoy stał się kochankiem Snape'a, by zdobyć informacje i stwierdził, że to możliwe. Prawdopodobne.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć? - naciskał Malfoy.

- Nie – powiedział Harry ironicznie, a potem, w odpowiednim momencie:

- Drań. Oczywiście, że tak.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego wyniośle.

- Ile to jest dla ciebie warte?

_Głęboko_, przypominał sobie Harry. Dobroć Malfoya była _zagrzebana._

_- _Czy jest dla ciebie warte twoją twarz? - zapytał słodko i bardzo prowokacyjnie dźgnął Malfoya różdżką.

- Nie musisz być wredny – powiedział Malfoy, który najwyraźniej zdał sobie sprawę, że Lupin był jedynym nauczycielem, w obecności którego Harry nie zaatakuje innego ucznia. Harry rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, ale Malfoy milczał dalej i obserwował go leniwie, podczas gdy jego pióro robiło notatki. Harry powstrzymał pragnienie, by zrobić... _coś_ tym różowym, zadowolonym ustom.

- Powiedział – zaintonował w końcu Malfoy – że Dumbledore kazał skrzatom domowym nie serwować truskawkowy dżem, bo za mało uczniów go jadło.

Każda kropla szacunku, jaką Harry miał do Dumbledore'a spływała do ścieku razem z resztkami nadziei na wypełnione truskawkami śniadanie.

- Nawet się z tobą zgadzam – powiedział Malfoy. Niepokojące było, że Malfoy tak dobrze go rozumiał, ale po chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział to na głos.

- Nie, żebym w ogóle miał do niego dużo szacunku – dodał Malfoy. - Zawsze myślałem, że profesor Snape byłby lepszym dyrektorem.

Ciało Harry'ego chciało samorzutnie zapłonąć albo sposób, w jaki Malfoy się pochylał, sprawiał, że jego wnętrzności się skręcały.

- Zabiłbym się.

- Tak – powiedział Malfoy z zamyśleniem. - A nie mówiłem? Byłby lepszy.

xxx

- Zaraz – powiedział Ron ze zbolałą miną. - Kazał ci... _użyć fortelu_ na dyrektorze? I ty go_ słuchasz?_

_- _Cóż – powiedział Harry obojętnie - tak. - A po chwili dodał:

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał zostać kochankiem.

Ron wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos. Harry poklepał go po plecach, zmartwiony.

- Zaraz... Stary – błagał Ron. – Ty... Nie masz zamiaru mieć jakiejś... Jakiejś _orgii_ z Malfoyem, prawda?

Ron nasłuchał się za dużo Tajemniczych Opowieści o Ślizgonach od Seamusa.

- Ee – powiedział Harry. - Ha. Haha. Oczywiście, że nie.

Uśmiechnął się.

Ron zamknął oczy.

- Wiesz co, Harry – powiedział – staram się być dobrym przyjacielem, ale... _Nie obchodzi mnie to_. Po prostu idź.

- Dobrze – zagruchał Harry i poszedł do biura dyrektora.

_Głupi Ron_, pomyślał czule.

Jak mogliby odbyć orgię beż dżemu?

xxx

- Nie udało się – ogłosił Harry następnego ranka po obejściu wszystkich stołów w poszukiwaniu dżemu. Nie siedział przy stole Ślizgonów od tego pierwszego razu, gdy łokieć Crabbe'a posiniaczył mu żebra.

No i miał przeczucie, że oni wszyscy chcieli go zabić.

- Jesteś ofiarą losu – powiedział Malfoy, który zawsze był bardziej marudny, zanim wypił co najmniej dwa kubki kawy. Harry nie był pewien, czy zauważył to dzięki krokowi w dobrym kierunku, czy przez czysty instynkt samozachowawczy. - Zejdź mi z oczu.

_Ciekawość zabiła Ślizgona_, pomyślał Harry i powiedział powoli:

- Cóż, no dobrze. W takim razie chyba pójdę sam.

Blaise zawarczał na niego.

- Odejdź, Potter. Draco nie da się...

- Pójdziesz gdzie? - przerwał Malfoy podejrzliwie, obserwując Harry'ego znad brzegu filiżanki kawy.

Blaise wydał z siebie żałobny odgłos i położył głowę w ramieniu Pansy. Poklepała go po plecach.

Harry wzruszył ramionami tylko po to, żeby być wrednym.

- Do zobaczenia, Malfoy – powiedział i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Doliczył do pięciu, gdy Malfoy wymaszerował zza drzwi, wciąż trzymając kubek kawy i patrząc na niego wilkiem.

- Żądam, żebyś mnie ze sobą wziął – powiedział. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli dostaniesz dżem.

- Chyba nie – powiedział Harry, który właściwie jeszcze nie zdecydował, czy chciał wziąć ze sobą Malfoya, czy nie, czy tylko pochwalić się przed nim wiedzą.

Malfoy ostrzegawczo pomachał ręką trzymającą kubek.

- Potter – warknął – jeśli dostaniesz dżem, a ja nie, upewnię się, że już nigdy nie będziesz mógł go zjeść.

Harry szukał. Naprawdę, _naprawdę_ szukał, ale był całkiem pewny, że Dobroć ominęła Malfoya, gdy się rodził.

- Daj mi powód.

Malfoy zamilkł i upił łyk kawy.

- Cóż – powiedział z zamyśleniem – nienawidzę cię, ale bardziej nienawidzę nie mieć dżemu. - Zdawał się być trochę zaskoczony tą rewelacją.

Harry pomyślał, że ma do tego prawo.

xxx

Malfoy patrzył na niego chłodno.

- Aha! - powiedział. - Stoimy przed portretem. Gruszki. Oczywiście gruszka wypluje nam trochę dżemu.

Harry zaczynał żałować, że go ze sobą wziął.

- A teraz... _Merlinie_, Potter, czy ty właśnie _popieściłeś_...

Portret otworzył się na oścież. Harry bardzo starał się ignorować wszystkie myśli zawierające Malfoya i pieszczenie.

Malfoy ujrzał kuchnię.

- Skrzaty domowe! - Zarechotał złośliwie i podbiegł do nich jak Ponury Żniwiarz.

Oglądanie, jak wszystkie skrzaty rzucają się Malfoyowi do stóp było trochę przerażające. I dziwnie śmieszne.

Harry miał poważniejsze problemy.

- Zamknij się, Malfoy – rozkazał, a potem powiedział, tym razem do skrzatów:

- Możecie już przestać tańczyć.

Przestały. Malfoy wyglądał na rozczarowanego.

- Jesteśmy na misji – kontynuował Harry. - Czy znajdę tu gdzieś Zgredka?

Zapadła cisza i wszystkie skrzaty wymieniły mroczne spojrzenia.

- Zawołamy Zgredka – obiecał jeden ze skrzatów, po czym wszystkie uciekły. Zgredek pojawił się w pomieszczeniu kilka sekund później, krzycząc głośno.

- Harry Potter przyszedł odwiedzić Zgredka!

- Cześć, Zgredku – powiedział Harry, starając się delikatnie strząsnąć skrzata ze swojej nogi, nie kopiąc go w głowę. Nie był pewien, czy mu się udało. - Słuchaj, możesz wyświadczyć mi przysługę?

- Wszystko dla Harry'ego Pottera! - zagruchał Zgredek. Harry unikał wzroku Malfoya, gdy ten zakaszlał, co zabrzmiało dziwnie jak _seks-niewolnik._

Zgredek spojrzał na Malfoya, złapał się za uszy i skupił wzrok na piekarniku.

- O nie – powiedział Harry stanowczo i chwycił znoszone ubranie Zgredka. - Nie możesz się karać. Mamy poważny problem.

- Harry Potter ma kłopoty? - Zgredek wyglądał na zadowolonego, co było dość niepokojące. Cóż, w miłości i dżemie wszystko jest dozwolone.

- Emocjonalne – zapewnił go Harry. Czuł się trochę jak drań, czyli tak, jak Malfoy prawdopodobnie czuł się cały czas. - Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić, ale to ma być tajemnica.

- Zgredek dotrzyma tajemnic Harry'ego Pottera – wyszeptał skrzat. Jego oczy były duże i wypełnione łzami. Harry usłyszał, jak Malfoy prycha.

- To dobrze – powiedział Harry. - Myślisz, że możesz zdobyć dla nas trochę dżemu truskawkowego?

Zgredek wciągnął powietrze tak głośno, że przez chwilę Harry myślał, że się przejęzyczył i powiedział coś w stylu: _Czy możemy złożyć w ofierze twoją matkę?_

_- _Pan Dumbledore kazał nam wyrzucić cały dżem truskawkowy!

Żadnego składania matek w ofierze. To dobrze.

- Wiem – powiedział Harry, miał nadzieję, uspokajająco. Zgredek zdawał się być w transie, choć Harry nie był pewien, czy to przez jego głos, czy włosy Malfoya. - Ale czy nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

Tak. Drań. Może Malfoy był miły i dobry w porównaniu z Harrym, który bezwstydnie wykorzystywał chore umysłowo skrzaty domowe.

- Na pewno masz gdzieś słoik czy dwa?

Zgredek patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

- Harry Potter da Zgredkowi więcej skarpetek?

- Całe mnóstwo – obiecał Harry.

- Zgredek zaraz wróci – powiedział skrzat i opuścił kuchnię z cichym pyknięciem.

- No, no, no – powiedział Malfoy przeciągle. - Kto by pomyślał: Harry Potter ma fetysz skrzatów domowych?

Harry starał się nie wzdrygnąć, ale nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca.

- Zgredek... jest trochę, ee, entuzjastyczny...

- Ty to wiesz najlepiej, co? - Malfoy patrzył na niego lubieżnie i śmiał się złośliwie, ale zanim Harry mógł bronić swojego skrzaciego dziewictwa, Zgredek wrócił, trzymając talerz z tostami i...

- Mógłbym cię teraz pocałować, Potter – powiedział Malfoy, trzymając słoik nabożnie. Harry'emu nie przeszkadzałoby, gdyby Malfoy _naprawdę_ go pocałował, a może pocałował go i zjadł dżem w tym samym czasie, ale potem – _dżem_ – och...

xxx

Kolejne dwa dni były jak truskawkowe orgazmy albo wesołe króliczki tańczące na polach z kwiatkami i tęczami, albo...

- Skończył się – powiedział Malfoy do Harry'ego głucho. - A Zgredek nie ma więcej.

Nagle Malfoy wyglądał o wiele mniej jak truskawkowe orgazmy, a o wiele bardziej, jakby jego życie się skończyło. Albo jego orgazm. Harry nie był pewien.

Ale orgazmy nie miały nic wspólnego z utratą ich dżemu, więc Harry powiedział sobie stanowczo, że pomyśli o Malfoyu i orgazmicznych wyrazach twarzy kiedy indziej.

Nie, żeby chciał o tym myśleć. No, może. Malfoy wydał z siebie taki dźwięk, jakby ktoś go dźgnął nożem i rzucił się na stół, jęcząc słabo, zanim Harry zdążył dogłębnie rozważyć swoje myśli. Co było dobre. Tak.

Harry zostawił Malfoya w żałobie przy stole i odszedł, by lizać własne rany.

xxx

- Cóż – powiedział Ron, gapiąc się tęsknie na Hermionę, która z niewiadomych przyczyn wciąż go ignorowała – przynajmniej był dobry, póki trwał, prawda?

- Byłoby lepiej, gdyby trwał każdego dnia – powiedział Harry chłodno. Ron też był zdrajcą. Smarował swojego tosta marmoladą tylko po to, by móc potem podać słoik Hermionie.

Harry nienawidził ich wszystkich.

xxx

W piątek, po szlabanie ze Snape'em, Harry znalazł sowę czekającą na niego w pokoju wspólnym.

- Nie pozwoliła się dotknąć – powiedział Seamus oburzony. Uniósł krwawiący palec.

- To dlatego, że należy do Malfoya – odparł Harry, bo Malfoy był jedyną znaną mu osobą, która miała puchacza. Sowa uszczypnęła go czule w palec, gdy odebrał list i wyleciała przez okno.

Pismo Malfoya było tak zapętlone, że Harry ledwo mógł je odczytać. _Jakie pismo, taki właściciel_, pomyślał.

_Potter_, przeczytał Harry. _Spotkajmy się przy drzwiach Wielkiej Sali jutro, o szóstej rano. Nie spóźnij się._

Krótkie i słodkie, w odróżnieniu od właściciela. Ale Malfoy był trochę niższy od Harry'ego.(*) Ha.

- Myślę, że nie powinieneś iść – powiedziała natychmiast Hermiona, czytając mu przez ramię. - Tylko dlatego, że... _łączy was _- Ron zadrżał – dżem, nie znaczy, że...

- Dżem nigdy nie kłamie – powiedział uparcie Harry. A poza tym, wciąż szukał u Malfoya, ee... dobroci. Tak.

- Idę – zadeklarował.

xxx

Gdy Ron zobaczył Harry'ego następnego ranka, zaczął śmiać się histerycznie.

- Zamknij się, Weasley – rozkazał Malfoy. Rozległ się brzęczący dźwięk, gdy jego łańcuch odbił się od drzwi.

- Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, wyglądając na wyczerpaną – co ty wyprawiasz?

- Bojkotuję – odpowiedział Harry stanowczo. Pomachał do niej zakutym w kajdanki nadgarstkiem. Jeden koniec był przyczepiony do Malfoya. Drugi łączył się z klamką drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

- Bojkotujesz – powtórzyła Hermiona słabo. Za nią rosła kolejka ludzi. - Bojkotujesz co, dokładnie?

Malfoy i Harry wymienili spojrzenia.

- Wszystko, co nie jest dżemem – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

- O co chodzi? - warknęła Pansy Parkinson - Harry zdecydował, że nie była taka zła, dowiedziawszy się, że spotyka się z Nottem – przepychając się przez tłum. Zobaczyła ich.

- Och, _Draco_ – jęknęła – nie zrobiłeś tego.

Malfoy radośnie pomachał do niej kajdankami. Drzwi się nie otworzą, dopóki nie zostaną uwolnieni. Albo rozerwani na dwie części.

- Nie ruszymy się, dopóki nie dostaniemy naszego dżemu! - zadeklarował Malfoy. - Precz z konserwami!

- Konserwami? - zapytał ktoś.

- Mięso w puszce – odpowiedziała Hermiona, po czym:

- Konserwami?

- Z tego robi się bekon i kiełbaski – powiedział poinformowany Malfoy. Hermiona wyglądała na przerażoną. - Precz z konserwami! - To zabrzmiało jak okrzyk wojenny.

- Stary – powiedział sceptycznie Ron, podczas gdy Malfoy dalej skandował. - Chyba nie...

- Tak – przerwał Harry, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedział o planie, dopóki Malfoy nie przykuł go do drzwi i Harry spróbował mu za to wydłubać oczy. - Precz z konserwami!

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – burczał Blaise, a potem westchnął. - Zaraz. Tak, mogę.

- Och – powiedział Malfoy radośnie, jakby sobie coś przypomniał – i nie dostaniecie jedzenia, dopóki my nie dostaniemy naszego dżemu. - Uśmiechnął się, mimo że w tłumie rozbrzmiały oburzone pomruki.

- _Harry_ – błagała Ginny – umieram z głodu!

Harry wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o drzwi, jak tylko pozwalał mu na to łańcuch.

- Ja też.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że bojkotujecie całe jedzenie, jakie robią w Hogwarcie – odezwał się szyderczo Gryfon z szóstego roku.

- Nie całe jedzenie – poprawił Malfoy. - Tylko wszystko, co nie jest truskawkowym dżemem. - Posłał Harry'emu spojrzenie, wyraźnie mówiące: _Panuj nad swoimi ludźmi! _Harry spojrzał na tłum najgroźniej, jak umiał. Był z siebie dumny, gdy szóstoklasista się wzdrygnął.

- Nie ruszymy się stąd – ogłosił wyzywająco – dopóki nie dostaniemy naszego dżemu.

xxx

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że z własnej woli przyczepiłeś się do Malfoya na pięć godzin – powiedziała Ginny niedowierzająco. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Malfoy znał zaklęcie, którego nie mógł zdjąć żaden nauczyciel – powiedziała Hermiona. Wyglądała na wyraźnie wytrąconą z równowagi. Harry poczuł się w tym momencie dość dumny z Malfoya, co było dziwnym uczuciem.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że opuściliśmy śniadanie i lunch – jęknął Ron – wszystko przez _dżem._

_- _Cóż, zadziałało, prawda? - zapytał Harry radośnie, smarując swojego tosta grubą warstwą truskawkowego dżemu.

Jego dżem wrócił. Świat był piękny.

- Gdybyś tylko wkładał tyle wysiłku w naukę… – zaczęła Hermiona. _Dżem_, pomyślał Harry radośnie. _Dżem, dżem, dżem, dżemdżemdżem..._

- Malfoy – zawarczał nagle Ron, przerywając mowę Hermiony i ponowne zapoznanie Harry'ego z najważniejszą substancją w jego życiu. - Czego chcesz _teraz_? - Ron brzmiał dość smutno, jakby nie był pewien, czy Malfoy może wymyślić coś gorszego niż odmawianie mu śniadania i lunchu.

- Przesuń się – powiedział Malfoy, popychając Rona. Usiadł przed Harrym, wdzięcznie siadając okrakiem na ławce.

- Mo'e sii f szymś po'óc? - zapytał Harry.

- Jesteś obrzydliwy – powiedział Malfoy. Harry przełknął. - I nie chcę, żebyś się łudził.

- Dobrze – odpowiedział Harry. _Dżem_, pomyślał, spoglądając czule na swojego tosta.

- Bo nie jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi – kontynuował Malfoy.

_Dżem._

_- _Rozumiem.

- Wciąż cię nienawidzę.

_Dżem!_

- Jasne.

Malfoy patrzył na niego wilkiem. Harry głaskał słoik z dżemem.

- Skup się! - rozkazał Malfoy, zirytowany. - _Potter..._

Harry znał ten ton. Znaczył, że Malfoy zrobi coś, czego Harry pożałuje albo i nie, jak przykucie go do drzwi Wielkiej Sali. Szybko zerknął w górę, ale było już za późno. Malfoy przysunął się bliżej i miał taki _błysk_ w oku, który mówił: _Bój się! Bój się!_

Harry się bał.

- Wiedziałeś – powiedział Malfoy, wyszeptał w twarz Harry'ego, a jego oddech pachniał jak mięta i dżem truskawkowy i tak, jak pachniała reszta Malfoya, czyli jakąś wodą kolońską, która pewnie była warta więcej niż życie Harry'ego – że masz dżem truskawkowy na ustach?

- Ee – odpowiedział Harry, trochę rozdygotany i niespokojny, bo Malfoy z pewnością naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą – ja...

- Och, nie – powiedział Malfoy skromnie. - Pozwól mi.

Harry nie był pewien, co się stało, ale Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze, Ron wrzasnął: _MALFOY!, _a ktoś upuścił z trzaskiem talerz lub cztery.

Fakt, że to było bardziej rozpraszające, był trochę niepokojący, biorąc pod uwagę to, że głos Rona nigdy nie był tak piskliwy i z pewnością zaalarmował cały zamek o tym, co się działo - coś gorącego i dość śliskiego lizało kącik jego ust i wargi i...

Harry był lekko oszołomiony.

- Czy właśnie mnie pocałowałeś? - spytał głupio.

Malfoy go obserwował.

- Nie – powiedział zdecydowanie, a potem spoglądając spod rzęs:

- A chciałbyś?

Harry pomyślał, że może dżem truskawkowy się mylił i teraz Harry znowu musiał ocalić szkołę, bo każdy, kto był gotów zagłodzić innych uczniów na śmierć, był zły, i jeśli Malfoy chciał go pocałować, to Harry będzie musiał się poświęcić, by nikt inny nie ucierpiał w tym spisku przeciw ludzkości.

Jeśli Malfoy nie był zły i po prostu chciał go pocałować, to też było w porządku.

- Tak – powiedział Harry zdecydowanie i spojrzał w oczy Malfoya, by dać mu znać, że nie zamierzał się wycofać. - Myślę, że to by było dobre.

- Będzie – obiecał Malfoy z czarującym uśmiechem, który nawet nie był złośliwy. Harry zdecydował, że ignorowanie głupiego pisku Rona było łatwe w porównaniu z odkryciem, że głupie, błyszczące włosy Malfoya były pod jego palcami bardziej miękkie niż głupie i że te różowe usta były dobre do czegoś więcej niż irytowania. I były też dość ciepłe...

Jeśli całowanie było jedyną dobrą częścią ukrytej głębi Malfoya, Harry myślał, że może z tym żyć, zwłaszcza jeśli Malfoy będzie jadł dżem za każdym razem, zanim się pocałują.

Ale co, jeśli istniały inne dobre rzeczy w Malfoyu, które muszą być odkryte? Co, jeśli tak naprawdę miał mnóstwo dobrych rzeczy, ukrytych w tajemniczych miejscach, jak na przykład pod jego szatami i Harry musiał odnaleźć je _właśnie teraz _albo... Och._ Och,_ to było... miłe...

_Widzisz_, Harry chciał powiedzieć Hermionie, gdy jego mózg znowu zaczął funkcjonować, ale jego usta były wciąż przyciśnięte do ust Malfoya, a jego język był zajęty i Harry nie mógł zmusić się, by oderwać się od niego, więc tylko pomyślał:

_Truskawkowy dżem nigdy nie kłamał._

xxxxx

(*) short – krótki, niski


End file.
